Growing Up
by Wounded Wing
Summary: Riku's been acting strange lately and Mari doesn't know why. Young Riku/OC


_Riku had been acting strange as of late. He seemed irritated all the time. He would go off on his own to the island without me and he didn't want to play with me, Kairi and Sora anymore._

 _Did I do something wrong? Tidus said that I was a bother to Riku and that he didn't want me following him anymore. Could that be true? Maybe I should just ask Riku… but I don't want him getting mad at me._

"Mari?"

Mari turned toward her mother's voice. Mari's mother, Mayu, was a slender woman. She had choclate brown hair, and her eyes were a brilliant gold color, traits that her daughter inherited. Her smile was warm and her voice soothing. She must have taken notice of Mari's somber state, for she walked into her daughter's room and sat on the bed next to her, "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Mari leaned into her mother's side, her eyes staring sadly at the floor, "Riku's been acting really strange Mama."

Her mother smiled knowingly. All of Mari's problems seemed to revolve around the silver haired boy and vice versa. The two children were practically joined at the hip since birth.

"What do you mean sweetie?" She asked gently.

"He gets angry at me sometimes and he doesn't wanna play with me and Sora and Kairi that much anymore. Maybe I did something to make him mad…"

Mayu smiled at the revelation. She had noticed the boy's change in attitude. She wasn't too surprised at his developing maturity. Riku had always been a serious child.

She stroked her daughter's shoulder, "No sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong."

Mari looked up at her mother, her eyesbrows knit upward in question, "Then why is he being mean?"

"He's going through a few changes. He's growing up."

Mari's expression remained confused, "Does he have to grow up?"

Mayu smiled, "It happens to everyone sweetie. It's going to happen to you too one day."

The young girl's eyes widened, "When?"

Her mother shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't know sweetie. It's different for everyone."

Mari nodded hesitantly and was quiet for a few moments before looking up at her mother again, "If I grow up, will Riku stop being mad at me?"

Mayu smiled weakly. In truth, it was so much more than puberty that was affecting Riku. She could see that the boy was coming to realize his own feelings for Mari and he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

Mayu brought her hand up to the girl's hair, sweeping a loose strand behind her ear, "I don't think it will work that way. You'll have to give him space sweetie. Let Riku sort himself out. He'll be back to normal, you'll see."

Mari looked down at the ground sadly. Her mother brought a hand under the girl's chin and lifted it up, "Do you understand sweetheart?"

Mari's golden irises shined with unshed tears as she nodded at her mother. Mayu quickly wiped away the tears that came loose, "Why are you crying Mari?"

Mari bit at her bottom lip, "I want Riku back."

Mayu smiled sadly at her daughter's response and brought the child into a warm hug, "I know you do, Mari. I know. Just give Riku time. Be patient sweetie."

 **Several days later**

'She's avoiding me,' Riku thought angrily. For a few days now, Mari was going out of her way to hang out with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. And she'd only hang out with Sora and Kairi if he wasn't there.

What pissed him off even more was that when they _did_ hang out, she was silent most of the time and would only speak when spoken to. She didn't act like the Mari he knew. _His_ Mari was happy, bubbly, full of life. But now, when they were together, she seemed so sad and distant.

Riku arrived at the island and hopped off his boat. He noticed another boat at the dock and realized that it was Mari's.

'Good,' Riku thought. Perhaps he would get some answers out of her today since they were the only one's on the islet.

Riku looked across the beach but saw no signs of his brown haired friend. Since she wasn't at the front part, and he knew for a fact that she didn't go to the back part unless she was Riku or Sora, the only place left was the secret cave or the tree house.

The silver haired boy quickly climbed up the treehouse and peeked over the edge. Seeing that it was empty, he descended the steps quickly and made his way to the cave.

As he was walking along the tunnel, he could hear the clack of rocks being hit against each other. Once he arrived at the open area of the cave he saw Mari kneeling on the floor, drawing on the rock face with a jagged stone.

Riku, to his delight, saw that she had drawn him and her holding hands. They had smiles on their faces.

Riku accidently knocked a pebble across the floor, causing Mari to turn, "Tidus—"

The name that came from her lips instantly turned Riku's mood sour as he glared at the surprised girl in front of him. 'So now she's hanging out with _Tidus_?'

Mari quickly stood from her position and dusted herself off, "S-sorry Riku. I thought you were Tidus. We're supposed to meet here in the cave. Are you gonna use the cave? I'll go wait outside instead if you are. Tidus should be coming soo—"

"Shut up!"

Mari quickly shut her mouth, her eyes wide and hurt at Riku's exclamation.

The boy's aqua eyes were burning with so much anger and envy, that the feelings he normally kept buried deep inside came pouring out in a rush.

"Tidus, Tidus, Tidus. Is he your new best friend or something? You like him that much that you don't want to play with me anymore? Is that it? You like him more than me?"

As Riku finished his questioning, he took notice of Mari'sy teary eyes, her trembling lips and her clenched fists. Riku's first instinct was to go over to Mari's side to comfort her, but as he took a step forward he saw Mari flinch at his action. He immediately stopped. "M-Mari, I—"

"I'm s-sorry Riku!"

Her apology stopped him in his tracks. "What?"

Mari continued on, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face contorted in a watery frown, "I h-haven't been giving you e-enough space. I'm s-sorry that I've been so a-annoying! I'm sorry R-Riku! Please d-don't be mad at m-me!"

Riku stared at her in shock. Enough space? Annoying? What was she going on about?

He took a step closer to her, "Mari what do you mean? Why are you giving me space? Who said that you were annoying me?"

The brown haired girl wiped furiously at her eyes, "Mama said th-that you were growing up and that was making you act a l-little strange and that I should leave you alone and let it h-happen. And Tidus said that I was b-bothering you a lot and that you d-didn't want to play with me anymore."

Once she finished, it all clicked for Riku. It was true, he had been acting out of the ordinary for a time. He was quickly realizing physical and emotional changes about himself and for some reason he seemed to be moody all the time. He remembered a few times when he had snapped at Mari, but he didn't feel the need to apologize at the time.

That's why she was avoiding him. She thought that giving him some room would allow him to feel more at ease. And that's why she was hanging out with Tidus more, she wanted to prove that she wasn't a bother to him.

Once the realization came, Riku felt completely terrible. He had uknowingly pushed one of his best friends away, and had caused her pain and confusion.

He swiftly walked up to Mari and embraced her. Her golden eyes widened at the gesture. "R-Riku?"

He held her firmly, his head buried into her hair, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"You're not the one that has to apologize, Mari. I was mean to you but what I'm going through is no excuse for what I did. I don't think you're annoying. And I don't need space. I'm not mad at you at all."

His words began to soothe her, "Really?"

Riku took a step back, his aqua eyes looking deep into her golden ones, "Really."

Mari's eyes began to shine, "So, we can still play together?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah."

"And you really don't think I'm annoying?"

He shook his head, "Never."

Mari smiled widely, "So we're still best friends?"

Riku smiled, "Forever."

Mari hugged him tightly, "I'm really glad."

Riku wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry Mari. I never wanted to hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

She laughed, "Of course Riku!"

He then broke away from the hug, " Are you still gonna hang out with Tidus?"

Mari shook her head, "I wanna play with you, Riku!"

He nodded, "Good."

The two then made their way outside only to be greeted by Tidus. While Mari was telling the sandy blond haired boy her new plans, Riku sent vicious glares at him. Tidus quickly left the two alone shortly after saying that he wanted to hang out with Wakka anyway.

Mari, now back to her normal happy self, went ahead of Riku to the treehouse to get their wooden swords.

As Riku watched her go, he vowed to himself that he would never make her cry again. He would always protect her from anything and everything. Because now, he knew exactly how he felt for her. And while she couldn't understand it at the moment, he knew it was only a matter of time before she too would grow up. Perhaps then, he would be able to tell her how he felt.


End file.
